Medicine and Mocha
by Jalema
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a medical student in possession of a large work load, must be in want of coffee. Ellie (Elizabeth) is a pre-med student working part time at Starbucks. William Darcy is an arrogant, pretentious medical student. Can they find their way together in this modern retelling of Pride and Prejudice? ***ON HIATUS***
**Disclaimer: I would never pretend to be the great Jane Austin. I don't own these characters or anything else that appears to be pulled from** ** _Pride and Prejudice_** **.**

 **I intend to stick with this story, and plan to have it basically follow the original plot. With several twists, of course. I am a busy medical student, so uploading may be sporadic, and I can't promise a specific schedule.**

 **Please enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a medical student in possession of a large work load, must be in want of coffee.

This was Mrs. Bennet's reasoning for insisting her second child apply for a job at Netherfield University's campus Starbucks. This particular coffee shop was situated perfectly beside the college of medicine. What better way to ensure she meet plenty of acceptable prospective suitors?

Ellie Bennet had no desire to flirt with student doctors, but she did need a job. Her scholarship was paying the majority of her tuition at NU, and she still lived at home to keep her costs down. But between books, fees, and the occasional late night taco run, she needed to start bringing in some extra cash.

It was the first day of Ellie's new job. She would have her classes in the science building that morning, and after lunch she would go in for a six-hour shift. Ellie suspected that would still give her four hours to study. Though, as she sat at the breakfast table listening to her mom go on and on about her friend's son, Ellie began to think that her mother would rather her just flirt with medical students than actually get into medical school herself.

Ellie shared a knowing look with her father and younger sister as Mrs. Bennet continued to sing the praises of this Chase Bingley. Apparently, his mother just joined Mrs. Bennet's book/gossip club. "…and the best part, Ellie, is that he's in his first year at NU's college of medicine! I'm sure you'll be seeing him around since you'll be spending more time on that part of campus. I told Jill to tell him to look for you today." _Shoot me now._ Ellie fought the urge to bang her head into the breakfast table. Why didn't she just go to college out of state?

After finishing breakfast, Mrs. Bennet excused herself to ensure things would be prepared for her book club meeting that evening, and Lydia's latest boyfriend was already waiting to give her a ride to school.

Ellie grabbed her keys, her backpack, and the tote with her work clothes and headed for the door. "Your mother means well, Ellie. You know she's proud of you," Mr. Bennet and Ellie had always shared a special bond. "You'll do great today. I don't have to remind you to work and study hard. But do try and have some fun, ok?"

"I'll try, Dad. Love you. I'll be home late tonight. I'm going to the library after my shift."

"Love you, dear."

With Ellie gone for the day, Mrs. Bennet looked at Mr. Bennet with an annoyed grin, "She's just like you, you know? Stubborn as can be, that one. She'll work herself into the ground."

"There's nothing wrong with hard work. And she's young. No need to insist upon her getting married off right away. It's the twenty-first century, after all." Mr. Bennet said with a smile. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony. His successful attorney of a wife was more preoccupied with her daughter's relationship status than her GPA or five-year plan. Even after 26 years of marriage, he still couldn't understand what went on in her head. But with his quiet manor topped with endless wit and sarcasm, she could easily say the same of him. Even so, they loved each other all the more for it.

"That may be true, but I do want grandchildren some day. I'm not saying she has to get married tomorrow, but it would be nice if she showed a little interest in a boy now and again." Mrs. Bennet smiled. She wanted nothing more than for her daughters to be happy, and she had pushed them to succeed in whatever they wished to pursue. But now that Lydia was a senior in high school, she was beginning to hope for days to come, when new little ones would be introduced into the family. Of course, despite her ability to act with tact and decorum in a court room, the assistant district attorney was never one to hide her feelings where her daughters were concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **-Jalema**


End file.
